Spark's Fly
by Thisxisxmyxname
Summary: Happy Fourth of July! Ft. Plank, Jim, Kevin, Edd


Whelp here is the Fourth of July fic:) If you don't know me look me up my name is Thisxisxmyxname be sure to read my Kevedd- Unlikely Romance fic it's pretty good in my opinionXD Also the russian translation for Plank is at the end, if they are wrong tell me I used google translate an we know we can't trust it all too well. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Grumbling Kevin finally found a parking spot amongst the packed parking lot, stepping out of the car he watched as his husband Edd and his adopted son Jim got out along with Jim's boyfriend Plank and shut their doors. Walking to the trunk he grabbed a blanket perfect for their little family, shutting it he held his hand out to Edd and headed for the green hill while Jim followed behind with Plank. Finding a nice spot he layed the blanket down and sat down dragging Edd with him, sighing he pulled the other closer and buried his face in his neck. Inhaling the scent of blueberries and laid a gentle kiss on the porceline skin and turned so his head was on his shoulder. Looking around he noticed Jim and Plank had yet to join them, spotting them a few feet in front of them on a seperate blanket Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Edd?"

"Yes Kevin?"

"Why are Jim and Plank over there, and not here?"

"Well for one they are dating so I doubt they would like to double date with us, second something about fireworks is kind of romantic I guess." Grunting Kevin watched as Jim leaned close to the russian and whispered something in his ear causing him to chuckle slightly, frowning Kevin turned and looked at his lover.

"But what if they kiss?"

"Kevin they are both almost seventeen I'm sure they have done worse then 'kiss' while at Plank's house." Turning his head sharply towards the raven haired man Kevin hung his mouth open, Edd just gave him a questioning look and leaned back on his arms. Leaning forward he glared into the cyan eyes.

"Edd, why would you say something like that. Now he's never aloud over, never ever ever ever." Laughing into his hand Edd sighed.

"Kevin I think you have forgotten that we gave into our sexual desires at fifteen? I see no harm in them doing anything as long as they are using proper protection." Huffing the ginger crossed his arms and layed down on the blanket, jumping sharply when he felt a tug on his ponytail he turned his head and saw Edd turned away from him. Sitting up he reached out and tugged on a little strand of hair hanging out the back of his beanie, jumping Edd turned and glared at the red head.

"And may I ask what that was for?"

"You pulled my hair first."

"Doesn't mean I gave you permission to copy my actions." Raising an eyebrow Kevin just wrapped his arm around the smaller male and pulled him against his chest so he was now sitting in his lap, stuttering Edd looked around to make sure no one had seen. Elbowing Kevin's stomach he grinned when he let out a small cough, smiling Kevin just wrapped his arms tightly around the dork and pulled him tighter to his chest. Watching his dad's Jim could only smile at their antics, turning to look at his russian boyfriend he watched as his tan shirt rose with his chest as he scrolled through something on his phone. Turning the sweater clad teen flopped himself down on the back of the russian and rolled onto his lap, looking down with a raised eyebrow Plank sighed and set his phone down.

"Есть что-то нужно ?" Reaching up Jim poked his nose.

"Are you excited for the fireworks." He said with a big smile as he trembled with excitement.

"Они собираются , чтобы бытьтакой же, как те, что вы покупаете в магазине ..." The only fireworks that Plank had seen were the ones you would by and set off at home that only lasted ten seconds, tonight was the first time he would ever see some in the sky. Jumping up and almost clocking the russian in the chin with his elbow, Jim hopped up and down with excitement.

"Yeah but Plank, these ones are gonna be big! And loud! And really colorful!" Adding emphasis he waved his arms and jumped in place attracting the attention of families near them, sighing Plank pulled Jim down beside him and wrapped his arm around his small waist keeping him still. Wringing his hands in front of him the smaller teen looked up at his boyfriend.

"You will enjoy enjoy them, right Plank?" Sighing he looked at his green haired boyfriend and smiled slightly.

"Посмотрим." Seeming satisfied with his answer Jim squealed excitedly when the first firework fired into the air, the firework burst in the night sky in a splay of purple and blue and ending with a loud pop making the russian jump slightly. Looking up Jim smiled at the look on Plank's face, his eyes were wide with awe as the firework colors reflected onto his skin with every burst. Tugging on the tan sleeve he watched as he tore himself away from the view to look down at his boyfriend, leaning upwards Jim gently pressed his lips against the russians and almost smiled when he returned it. Breaking away Plank looked at him for a second before returning to the show in the sky.

Watching the two lean into each other Kevin hadn't realized he was starting to stand up until Edd pulled him back down.

"Kevin sit down and enjoy the fireworks." He said as he gave the ginger a look and pulled him onto his butt, looking at his husband Kevin raised an eyebrow before smirking. Leaning towards the dork's neck he flicked his tongue out against the shell of his ear and smirked when he heard him squeak.

"You're hot when you're bossy." Chuckling Edd pushed him away and smiled showing that adorable gap.

"Well, you have all night."

=-=-=-=-=-=- Spark's really do fly when you're at a fireworks show;)

1\. Is there something you need?

2\. They're going to be the same as the ones you buy at the store...

3\. Let's see.


End file.
